What Does It Mean To Have A Mother?
by Demon of the Night
Summary: This is one of tmy favorite fanfics that I have wrote so far. Anyway, Ryoko ponders in her thoughts about her past . Centers around Washu and Ryoko.


  
Life or Death and Love Chapter 1 What does it mean to have a mother?  
  
Hey this is basically a story of Ryoko and Washu trying to make a mother/daughter bond while   
Ryoko has memories come back to her. Peeps this is my second i have written so bear with me. If  
you don't like to see Ryoko cry about Washu please don't read this.  
If you have any questions or comments email at Demonsummonor@aol.com.   
  
  
Disclaimer : I DO NOT own any tenchi muyo or any other anime charaters. I do not get paid for   
doing this ....I only to this cause i am bored and its fun to write.   
  
  
  
  
  
What does it mean to have a mother?  
  
  
It was a bright and beautiful morning in the masaki home. Tenchi woke up to the usual fighting  
of Ayeka and Ryoko. Kiyone had to dig Mihoshi out of her tv show space police police men.Washu  
was in her lab. And Nobouki was reading hentai comics.   
  
"Ryoko unhand Lord Tenchi!"Ayeka screamed at the top of her lungs . Ryoko has unexpectly   
took a latch on Tenchi as he walks into the kitchen. Ryoko shepishly looked at Ayeka   
  
  
" Oh princess don't let your face look like that you'll ruin your wrinkles!" Ayeka Screamed.  
  
"Let go of him ! Now ! " . Tenchi tried to pull himself from the grip of Ryoko, but had no luck.  
  
"Come on! Ryoko we need to finish this for Mother's day! " Tenchi yelled.Ryoko was frozen at a thought Its almost mother's day?  
She let go of Tenchi and phased through the ceiling. Ayeka looked at Tenchi.   
  
"What the?" She asked confuessed and in disblief.  
  
"I know it usually takes hours for her to let go of me." Tenchi pointed out, heading for the table.   
  
Ryoko flew far beyond the house to her favorite   
tree . Sadly she sat on it's lowest branch. I cannot face her...I don't even like her!Ryoko   
looked at the sky sadly remembering a day . What does it mean to have a mother...?  
  
(scenery changes to a dim lighted room full of gadgets and computers )   
  
  
"Ohh come on my little Ryoko....you can do it ..." said a adult Washu looking at a 5 or 6   
year old Ryoko from a corner. The little Ryoko nodded in agreement. She closed her eyes and   
concetrated. In very few moments a red glow of energy was created in the palm of Ryoko's hand.  
  
"I did it ..I did it .." Ryoko said in glee. Washu looked at the girl waiting for something more.   
  
"Now Ryoko concetrate." Ryoko nodded again and did as told. Soon she closed her hand into a fist  
and her famious energy sword was formed for the first time.Ryoko let it go and ran to her mother  
and hugged her tightly saying  
  
" I did it ..Did you see mommy?" Washu nodded   
  
"Yes sweetie I did"  
  
  
(Memory fades and Ryoko is sitting on the tree branch)  
  
"..Mmmm..." Ryoko wondered if that is what it meant to have a mother.She had never thought of   
Washu as a parent,especially her parent. Washu always seemed like a sister to her, never a mother.  
The way she would tease Ryoko, and make fun of her. Ryoko lifted herself off the branch.   
Maybe I can think better if I go by my cave agian.She lifted herself off the tree branch and flew  
toward her cave where bad memories layed. When she reached her cave she didn't really want to   
go any furthur than where the grass met the rock area. This place gave her the shivers . The only   
good part of it was this is where she had good times watching Tenchi play and run through his life.   
*groan* I didn't want to come here   
She went and sat on her rock and thought about something that had happen to her while training  
under Kagato.   
  
  
(Scene changes to a training room that is dark and scary looking)  
  
"Now Ryoko! Now ! " Kagato leaned forth and shot a energy blast toward Ryoko. Ryoko flinched and  
fell backward. "You stupid creature...what would your mother think...please a demi goddess. Ha"  
Ryoko weakly and slowly got up and waited for a response from Kagato.She kept quiet knowing her  
silence will do her some good.Kagato shot another blast but this time instead of ignoring it and  
letting it hit her she blocked it . "  
  
Ahhh!" Ryoko powered up but Kagato stole the advantage.  
  
"Here Ryoko a present from your mother!" Kagato kicked Ryoko as hard as he could in her stomach  
leaving her to waste.   
  
"Ugh...*cough,cough* .." Ryoko coughed up blood.   
  
"You know Ryoko ...Since you plan to die I might as well tell you .....I killed your mother...Now   
you will never see her again...! Hahahahahahah !" Kagato laughed a evil laugh that seemed to make  
Ryoko stronger.Her rage grew and grew. She couldn't take it . She loved her mother so much she   
would do anything for her. She slowly and weakly got up to her knees powering up as much as she could.  
Kagato laughing his head off did not see this manuver. Ryoko's three real gems glowed a magnifacent bright red   
glow.Ryoko took out her red energy sword, and aimed it at kagato (Who was still laughing like a   
psycho-path).  
  
"Ahhhhhhhh......! " Ryoko cut right though Kagato, But likly knew it was his   
shadow she returned her attention to the real one.   
  
"Well Ryoko just like your mother..."   
  
  
(Memory fates )   
  
"Oh...Kagato ..how can I stay angry at you..after all because of you I had met   
Tenchi..." Ryoko lays on the rock and closes her eyes.Oh..what will happen mother? In that   
instint Ryoko hears a familer voice from the backround.   
  
"What do you think will happen little Ryoko?" Ryoko turns around to see Washu .   
  
"Blast that link , Washu!" She curses. "Not one minute of privacy!" Washu smiles a evil smile .  
  
"I know it can be so annoying sometimes Huh?"She asks in her childish voice. Ryoko frowned.  
  
"What ever!What do you want?" Washu looks at Ryoko.  
  
"What do you mean ? You called me." Ryoko looked at her as if she was right.   
  
"Yeah so ..? You know everything?" Ryoko looks at her .   
  
"Yes of course I do. After all I am the scienctific guiness in the universe." Ryoko turns away   
from Washu , unsure of what to say.  
  
"You know Ryoko , before you were captured by Kagato we used to share everything together.."   
Ryoko turned around to see Washu crying.  
  
"Uh...Washu...hey come on ...I don't do good with crying.." Ryoko looked sad that her mother was crying.   
  
"Ryoko ...I still remember the day you were captured...you think I wasn't there for all your   
adventures but I was..." Washu turned to Ryoko." You know ...Ryoko ...I may be the scienctific  
guiness of the universe but there may be one thing I will never be ..."Ryoko looked even more  
sadened than before. " Your mother..." Washu sobbed in her hands as for Ryoko she was at a loss.  
This was one thing Ryoko could not solve .She never had seen Washu so fragile like she was just now.  
She didn't want to see Washu like this .Not now not ever .  
  
"Washu!"  
Washu looked up to see her daughter dead serious."Stop this ! now! I thought you were stronger  
than this ...Washu ! " Washu looked at the ground sadly . For a couple of moments there was   
silence. The spring breeze was in the air and both mother and daughter could hear laughter from   
the Masaki home. Then after a few minutes of silence Ryoko began to talk.   
  
" You know Washu ..when children grow up ...they have a dream ...some to be famious ..others to   
marry and have a big family .... mine was to find out who I was...when I went to do missions there   
was always some one who knew you...as the greatest scientific guiness in the universe  
or the one who destroyed the Science Achedamy. I always thought of you as the greatest person who   
could be in my life..Tenchi is   
first." Ryoko looked away from Washu who was in tears.   
After a few more moments of silence Washu spoke.   
  
" Did they really say to you I destroyed the Science Achedamy? " Ryoko looked at her and laughed .   
  
"Yeah ...they did ...I remember once..I was walking down this street of this planet and one or   
two boys called out ...'Hey did you ever hear of the wacko who destroyed the Science Achedamy?'  
or something like that . They would always mention your name..too" Both of them laughed for   
hours not even once thinking about the others who were getting worried about them but decided to  
start eating without them.   
  
"Hey Washu ..Thank you for being there these days ." Washu got up and   
said .  
  
" No problem my little Ryoko. " Ryoko smirked at what she called her but ignored it .   
  
  
"You know I don't really want to go back home just yet ...I think i'll go to the osen for a   
while , wanna come? " Washu looked at Ryoko shocked at the offer.   
  
"Uh...sure why not ? Let's go . " Washu and Ryoko head down the trail to the osen. The two silent  
through out the trip.   
  
When they arrived at the osen the two went deep into the springs. The two talked for a while and   
suddenly became quiet. Ryoko silently slipped into the water, relaxing.   
  
"Ryoko may I ask you a question?" Washu asked suddenly. Ryoko over at her mother.  
  
"Sure, why not? As long as it does not involve, computers, esperiments or phsyics." Ryoko said smiling,  
making Washu laugh a bit.   
  
"Well I was going to ask you to be my lab pet." Washu said. Ryoko shot up.   
  
"Not again!" She hissed. Washu laughed, making Ryoko realizing she was joking.   
  
"OK, I'll be serious. Do you remember the only mother's day we had together?" Washu asked. Ryoko looked down at her surpised.  
  
"Alittle,not that much about it but a little."Ryoko confessed.   
  
"Well, I will tell you what happened alright?" Washu declared. Ryoko sighed and nodded. "This is what happened...." Washu's voice trials off.   
  
(Scene changes to a room , with pink wall paper and white carpet.)   
  
Ryoko ran into the room and jumped onto the bed. "Mother in here!" Ryoko yelled. The cyan girl was about 6 or 7.   
Her hair began to become more spiky and style was much like Washu's. Even though she had it in a pony tail.   
  
"What is it , Little Ryoko?" Washu said, coming into the room after Ryoko.   
  
"I want to give you something." Ryoko announces. Washu sits on the bed, next to Ryoko. The little cyan haired girl puts a hand in her pocket  
and pulls out a bracelet.   
  
"This is a gift from me to you." Ryoko announced in a child like voice. Washu felt tears trickle down her cheeks.   
  
"Thank you, Ryoko." Washu took the leather piece and put it around her wrist. "Thank you, I will treasure it forever...." Ryoko hugged her mother  
and left the room.   
  
(Flash back ends)   
  
Ryoko sits there in the water, in tears. Washu joins her in those tears as she takes out a piece of leather like cloth. She hands the   
leather piece to Ryoko and the pirate examines it. More tears flow down Ryoko's cheek.   
  
"I remember it all clearly. Everything....." Ryoko rubs her eyes, wiping the tears away from her face. Washu smiles warmly.  
  
"Don't worry about it. Let's relax.." Washu demands , softly. She sinks into the water and closes her eyes. "It's peaciful here. On the   
earth I mean."   
  
"Yes..it it." Ryoko says,slowly sinking her head into the water and coming back up for air. "I love it here." She explains. The two chat  
for hours, prunning up in the water. No one really knows how long they were in there, but it wasn't till the sun started to set that Ryoko  
noticed that they were talking forever. "Hey, Washu.It's almost sunset, you want to head back home?" Washu looked up at Ryoko and nodded.  
  
"Why not?" Washu gets up and heads for the dressing room and Ryoko follows.   
  
"You know, Washu?" Ryoko asks.   
  
"No, what?" Washu replies, not looking at her daughter. The two walk outside and down the trail to the Masaki Home.   
  
"We should do that again...it's fun, these talks we can share." Ryoko replies walking faster. Washu smiles.   
  
"Yes, we should." The two walk slower and enjoy the scenerary.   
  
  
  
  
  
I now know what it means to have a mother. And My mother will always be Washu...no matter what and I'll do my best to never let her leave my  
life every agian.. Ryoko thought , looking up into the sky.   
  
  
Washu heard every word through the link and smiled . Yes Ryoko ..I'll do the same ....forever .... Glancing over at her daughter.   
  
*I heard that!* Ryoko yelled through the link.Washu sighed.   
  
*Oops! Sorry...* Washu apologized, closing one eyes.   
  
*Blast you Washu! How many times have I told you to stay out of my thoughts!?* Ryoko bellowed through the link.   
  
*Let's see, about a million times today.* Washu said, smiling softly. She always loved it when her daughter was pissed off.  
It seemed so right to her.   
  
* Blast this link! There has to be something you can do to get rid of it!* Ryoko suggested. Washu just shrugged. Ryoko sighed   
and bent down and evened her face with Washu's. *I love you.....* She whispered though the link. It was the first time she had said  
that to her mother in over a thousand years. Washu again that day had tears in her eyes. *And happy mother's day...* Ryoko concluded   
giving her mother a brief hug. Ryoko leap upward and started to walk once more toward the house.   
  
Washu was too surpised to follow. Her daughter had told her she had loved her. Ryoko stopped and turned to look at Washu. "Come on, Washu!   
Let's go! Dinner is ready!" Ryoko yelled inpatiently. Her mother smiled and headed toward the house. She will never change. What a block head. She   
thought to herself in amuzment.   
  
Ryoko glared at her mother. * I heard that too!* She yelled through the link. Washu sighed and smiled.   
  
* I love you too, little Ryoko.* Washu admitted.Ryoko smiled weakly.   
  
*I know! Now let's go!* Ryoko said flying to the air. Washu looked up into the sky.   
  
"I won't let you leave my life Ryoko, cause you mean so much and you make my life worth living. " Washu said out loud. Her hopes and dreams laid in   
Ryoko. Her daughter not just a friend.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Whatcha think ? It was kinda short , sorry ...I'll try to make the next chapter longer.  
Well E-mail me and tell me what you thought of it or if you have any questions.   
  
DemonSummonor@Aol.com   
  
  
Next Chapter : Life or Death and Love Chapter 2 : The Lady of The Past   
  
A Mysterious lady comes and hurts Ryoko. What will happen ? Find out next time.   
  
  
  
Disclaimer : I DO NOT own any of the Tenchi Muyo or any other anime charaters. I ONLY   
do this cause it's fun to write and cool to think of anime this way...I Do Not get paid for any   
of this ...so don't sue me! }:(  



End file.
